Percy Jacckson:Champion Of The Moon
by Timewalker123
Summary: Annabeth accepts godhood and betrays percy.He becomes the champion of the moon and gets blessing from many gods and disappears this is not a chaos story ,though percy may be powerfull. It is a typical pertemis story.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Preterm's and not a guardian tale. I know it may sound like a few other people who have done stories like this but I try to make my stories as unique as possible and this is my first story.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus, or any characters mentioned in this chapter.**

* * *

_**CH1: HOW IT ALL STARTED**_

**Percy point of view**

The giant war just got over and we were standing front of the Olympian council for the reward ceremony along with the Greeks, Roman and hunters who were also present and let just say both the sides had heavy losses

And many lost their loved ones, back to the present Zeus was giving one of his boring speeches about how we won the war and other stuff.

Demigods! He bellowed, "For your brave deeds in the war with Gaea and for helping to slay the Giants, we the council wish to bestow upon you, brave heroes, and special rewards for your services"

"Jason Grace, my son!" Zeus yelled as he shifted into his Roman form, Jupiter. "My son, for being one of the leaders on this quest and forshowing great leadership and perseverance, I wish to bestow upon you gift of immortality." Do you accept?

Jason turned to piper the kaleidoscopic daughter of Aphrodite, she just nodded in understanding, Jason walked and bowed near his father's foot "My lord, I accept." He replied and was shot with weapons' of the big three, he glowed for a couple of minutes, now before us looked the improved version of Jason with is regular blue eyes but if you could look closer you could see small lightning flashing in them, his hair became short his muscles was more defined and is gladius was cracking with electricity, he looked at piper who blushed crimson and looked away.

Jason became god of leadership and minor god of air and lightning. (I will just give their domain and skip their physical look)

Piper became, minor goddess of beauty and emotion.

Frank became, minor god of shaper shifting and bravery.

Hazel became, minor goddess of riches and metals.

Leo became, minor god of machines and fire.

Nico became minor god of shadows and souls.

The thing that shattered my heart the most was my girlfriend who also, asked for godhood and never glanced at me. I could see my friend and some gods giving me a pity look and Athena had a disapproving look on her face, she turned me and gave me apologetic look

(Flashback)

Lady Athena! Can I talk to you for a minute? She just nodded her head. I took a deep breath, before saying lady Athena me and annebeth started dating before I arrived in roman camp and I ask for your permission to officially date and marry her, when I am old enough and braced myself, if she tried to kill me, but instead she smiled and nodded. I may not like your father but I saw you when you jumped into Tartarus for my daughter and I know you would not betray her and I give you my permission to date her and marry her in the future.

(Flashback end)

Annbeth chase you will become goddess of war tactics and betrayal. At the last part she looked at Zeus questiongly and realization dawned on her, she turned around and ran up to me,p-p-percy she shuttered but I just stepped back and told her with no emotion. "Do not come anywhere near me Chase! You betrayed me even though you knew, I would decline godhood, and my dad was right due to your pride you will hurt me". So please leave me alone.

(Flashback)

Percy! I turned to my dad who had a trident in his hand and looked at me happily but his expression changed just like the sea and had no emotion, son are sure you want to date that daughter of Athena? "I replied without thinking, yes father". son you must be careful Athena and her children's are always prideful and she may hurt you not physically but emotionally and I give you this gift, he clicked his fingers and in his hand was a beautiful silver necklace with a dolphin, in its mouth was gem but it was glowing and changing colors. My dad cleared his throat and brought me out of the trance. Son this is a rare gem it shows the emotion of the person who wares it also they can breathe underwater and can talk to sea creatures and will help them if needed. I gave my dad a hug thanked him repeatedly and ran into the throne room.

(Flashback end)

"Peruses Jackson! I will not repeat again, will you step forward. I looked at Zeus whose face was red from shouting at me for the past few minutes. I stepped and bowed when I got up; Zeus was standing near me and hugged me. I was in a shock to respond to anything he had said, as did the other god, who would have ever taught the prideful Zeus would hug a demigod.

Perseus! "I would thank you for saving Olympus again without you we would have surely lost, for that I would give you any think you ask, even immortality".

Lord Zeus! "I am honored but I do not want to become a god instead grant me 4 wishes which should be equal to godhood and you must swear on the Styx".

'All right nephew we the council of god swear on the Styx to grant you 4 wishes'.

**1.**I wish you gods to attend the capture the flag and war games held by the campers and support and cheer your children's and grant the cabins or coherent who won a wish expect immortality and also the campers would like your advise against the hunters, Some hunters snickered.

**2.**I would like you to free the peaceful titans out of their prisons.

**3.**I want Lady Hestia and Lord Hades to get their throne back.

**4.**I would like some weapons' from lord hephaestus

That is my wish My Lord.

Hermes was the first one to break the silence. "I think we should grant is wish, it is the least we can do for him". Zeus grumbled and said, "I grant your wishes nephew". I nodded my head and headed near dad's throne and stood there and stared at the other god till Zeus finished is closing speech.

My stupid 'ADHD' kicked in. I looked at Lady Artemis, who had a bored look on her face and asked "Lady Artemis! I hope now you and the hunters understand that all males are not pigs". I blurted out; she looked at me with sadness, "I am sorry Perseus for what the daughter of Athena did to you". I just smiled at her softly. "If you were a girl, I would have taken you as one of my hunters although I could turn you into one or an animal and let you into the camp". I think the look on my face was pure terror because she started cracking up and laughing hardly clutching her stomach. I looked around to see all the god and demigods snickering at me Apollo and Hermes were laughing as well and Zeus looked angry.

I turned to Thalia and asked, "Let me guess every one herd what the moon goddess said". She just nodded and busted laughing. I just shook my head in amusement and turned to leave, but was stopped by Artemis whose face was beat red from laughing.

She turned into her 18 year form with beautiful silver eyes like the moon and auburn hair... I stopped myself from thinking these thoughts and asked, "what is it my lady? Perseus Jackson! I flinched and she smirked, my lady with all due respect, Please call me 'Percy'. "Would you like to be my champion" I just opened my mouth like a fish, Apollo mouth was literally on the ground with his tongue rolled out.

Why me Lady Artemis? "You are the only selfless male in this world who respects woman and is kind and I would like to bless you". She looked over to her hunters who nodded their heads "you would also have sisters and be their brother but you must swear to respect women as well as no flirting with the hunters". I knelled before her and said, I "Perseus Jackson swear to respect woman and not harm them physically or mentally unless in danger and help the hunters and Artemis in time of need". She touched me and I felt like a shock passing through me. I glowed a bit, when the glow died down I could see, hear, smell and feel the nature and the power of the moon.

I looked at Artemis who smiled at me with a red face. "Perseus"! I flinched, she smirked again, "since you're my champion, I will give you this bow and a wolf". She clicked her finger and in one of her hands appeared a beautiful silver bow with designs of animals and vines going around it and in her other hand a grey and white color wolf with icy blue eyes. She placed the wolf in my hand, which started licking my face and I had to literally beg Artemis to tell her to make the wolf stop licking me. I turned and handed Thalia to hold the wolf which she gladly obliged.

"Percy!" I turned to see Apollo, Hestia, Hades, Demeter, Athena, Aphrodite even Mr.D asking me to come forward, as I did they shot me with a blast of energy. The energy was so strong that I blacked out, when I woke up all girls and some goddess were staring at me, me being the stupid one I am, turned to the hunters and asked "Is their some thing on my face?" Some snickered and others were laughing. Aphrodite clicked her fingers and a mirror appeared in front of me. I gasped looking at myself I had a muscles and looked taller than Jason my sea green eyes became brighter and I looked pretty good.

"Percy! Me and the others blessed you Apollo said" I turned to each one of them and thanked them. I went near mars and bowed. "Lord Mars! I apologize for being rude to you in camp Jupiter; you are better in roman form than the Greek form".He smiled and gave me a nod, I looked down at frank who walked up to me and said, "Percy! I blessed you with the power to shape shift" I thanked him and gave him a hug.

Mars appeared in front of me and gave me a spear, I took it from him and inspected it, it was combined with both imperial gold and celestial bronze and it fitted perfectly in my hand though, I would still prefer a sword.

The other gods also gave me wepons,'Athena' gave me a krull glaive and a glaive. 'Apollo' gave me a cube thing that could turn into any musical instrument. Hera gave me a pouch of unlimited supply of throwing silver knives . 'Hestia' gave me a dagger. My dad gave me a trident that had a button that can release pressurized water and ice. 'Hermes' gave me a trekking bag that can store unlimited supply of goods and running shoes without wings.

I thanked all of them once again for their gifts and gave all my friend hugs and told lady Artemis, I would meet her after some years which she said was, "ok". I gave her the necklace to call me if she ever needed help which she gladly took without any comment with a slight blush on her face and also told what the necklace does.

Then Reyna stepped forward with the Romans and gave me a roman armor and a gladius, and then claries gave Greek armor and a shield. Then Leo started running around and jumping, shouting "Percy! I made you these vambrces". I took it from him and inspected them; they were black in color, made of 'stygian iron'. Then gave him a hug and walked near the throne doors and I got a mental message from, Lady Hecate and Nemesis to meet them, and vapor travelled to their destination.

* * *

**A/N:I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm always welcome to feedback and suggestions so PM and review your opinion.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before you start reading, I thank the people who had reviewed and added my story to their list of followers and favorites and I am writing a new story 'champion of darkness and light', I hope you guys check it out as well.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus, or any characters mentioned in this chapter.**

* * *

_**CH2: MY NEW LIFE AND A NEW HOUSE **_

**Percy point of view**

I appeared in a forest with lots of animals and the weird part was that, I could hear the animals speaking in my head. I looked around to find if they were any monsters that would ambush me and sat against nearby stone waiting for the goddess to come.

**LINE BREAK**

I woke up, with the sound of woman speaking. I turned around and saw that I was inside house and sleeping on comfortable bed. I got up went near a window and checked the outside. I was gapping at the scenery front of me, a still lake that reflected the full moon and the forest looked like it was bathed in a silvery light. I was so immersed with the beauty of the nature that "I did not hear the people creeping up behind me".

"I see that you like the view of the nature?" I whirled around uncapping riptide and instantly had the weapon at their throat "I just looked at the person that had sneaked up on me; she had purple eyes with a black hair and had a dignified look on her face". But me being a seaweed brain I am asked "who you are and what am I doing here, I asked sternly?"

The said person just smiled at me kindly and said "Perseus, I am Lady Hecate and that is Lady Nemesis, the woman who has a pale skin not like Nicko's though but with cold black eyes, that told, "if ever mess with me, I will have my revenge on you". We want to help you!" I looked at them both sizing them up, if they were trying to use me like the others or trying to deceive me but instead I could only see sincerity and kindness.

I stared at them for some more minutes and asked "why do you want to help me, many of you are children's died because of me"?

Lady Nemeses took a step forward and said "Yes, they did but you were able to forgive them and us for going against the 'Olympians' and I am also goddess of balance, we and the minor gods are forever in your debt. When she said that "they were multiple flashes and I had to avert my eyes from getting incinerated due to their true forms". After the flash died down, the first persons to come forward were my step mother and step brother Ampithra and Triton.

Triton then said "Brother!" "I and mom want to apologies for the rude behavior and we hope you would forgive us". I just grinned at him and my step mom and gave them each hugs and said "I forgive you mom and brother, the look on their faces were priceless.

"Percy!"We and the minor gods want to gift you this house, it has all the modern features a teenager would want , the training room is in the basement also feel free to bring any mortals and you have to complete your high school and will be working in a diner. "Do you want anything else, asked Lady Hecate".

"Hmm…..where are we exactly, I asked politely?" she smiled at me and replied, Canada! , After she said that the gods disappeared in flash of light leaving me alone in an empty house to think for myself.

**(Line break)**

I looked around for a bit; found out that I was actually sleeping in the guest room and the house was enchanted, the kitchen was a big, it had every vegetable and meat in the "refrigerator", the drawers were stacked with variety of groceries and other food stuff. The living room was totally white with a grand piano in the middle and a fish tank in the corner of the room, they was a library that had many books and ann.., saying that name itself bought made me angry.

So to let out my 'anger', I searched for the basement door which appeared magically next me and I walked in and gasped "They were weapons' a child of a war god or goddess would want from swords, shurikens to guns and in the center of the room were my weapons' in a glass cases, even riptide was there in its sword form polished".

I went to retrieve it, but a paper appeared in my hand. It read "Imagine a portal 'concentrate 'and lift you are hand and think of any weapons including riptide it will appear, then the paper burnt away". I closed my hand and concentrated but nothing "happened", when I opened my eyes there was a portal with all the weapons' which were in the room , "I just took out riptide and pressed on a automation and started slashing and stabbing using both Greek and Roman styles it until I felt I was tired". Instead of walking, I just thought about the master bedroom and a door appeared, I walked in looked around and saw that, I could directly look at the moon and stars and the walls were the image of actual waves and lay on the water bed and immediately went into the realm of Morpheus.

**(Line break)**

I woke up with the sound of many birds chirping and saw that it was morning already, I took a quick shower, opened one of the cupboards and found a blue T-shirt and geans wore them and went to have "breakfast".

Only to have an 8year girl tending to the flame in the living room, I walked up to her and bowed and said "Lady Hestia, of what service can I be for you today" and my lady not to be rude but, "how did you find me?" Lady Hecate had told me no one can find me, even my "dad". "I have my ways nephew and only came to see you. She said, and disappeared in a Colum of "flames".

I just shook my head in amusement, walked towards the kitchen to finish up my "breakfast" and go out and take a stroll around the town….

* * *

**A/N:****I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as well and please review so that I can improve my story and pm me some good places in Canada for schools and movie theater . Since I will be adding mortals, I would like OCS [no demigods].**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer; I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus, or any characters mentioned in this chapter.**

* * *

_**CH: 2 I TAKE A STROLL IN THE COUNTRY SIDE **__**AND CHAT WITH MY AUNT**_

**PERCY POIT VIEW**

After, I had finished my "breakfast". Triton appeared and tossed me a key; grinning crazily. He disappeared again without a word.

Stupid brother I thought.

"I heard that" triton, said.

So, "hmm…"what am I suppose to do with this key I said to myself.

As if responding to my thoughts a garage door appeared. I walked inside and stood their stunned, to my left side was a black hummer and to my right was a dirt bike which was red and had white trimmings.

"So do you like it?"

I almost jumped-due to the fact that my step mom had sneaked beside me.

"Hmm…Yes, Thank you very much!" I, said;

"It is the least me and triton can do; for the things we said and acted".

"It is all right, Lady Amphitrite" I said.

"Percy! You can call me mom. I do not mind".

"Ok, mom!" I said.

She smiled at me and disappeared in a flash of blue light.

I stood there for a few minutes and hoped onto the dirt bike, put on my helmet and rode away.

**(Time skip)**

The country side was breath taking with forest green all around me, mostly trees and algae rotting the bushes, I could hear beautiful sound of woodpeckers, the eerie sound of the common loon giving its destructive hunting cry and other mysterious sounds. The smell of fresh air from the blue sky, as it runs through my nose and out. I could feel the nature embracing me in a big warm welcome. I just wish this moment never stopped.

I was 'interrupted' from my thoughts from a roar coming from a group of motor cycles.

The guy leading the front rode next me and asked "so, are enjoying the ride little brother!"

I did a double take. "Triton! Yes brother it I".

"What are you doing here? Don't you have your godly duties to attend?"

"Yes, I do. But dad does not ask much and I wanted to know about my little brother".

"Hmm…ok."

"Where are you going? Triton asked"

"I don't know!" was my reply.

"So…what's on your mind?"

"Nothing! Just admiring the beauty of the forest."

"Admiring? 'oh...' you men a certain goddess?" He grinned.

"w-hat?" I shuttered with my face heating up.

"Do not deny, Brother! 'You know; what I am talking about'". Triton said with a smug look.

I tried changing the subject but he would not stop teasing me. So I created a minor crack on the road, when the wheel of his bike hit the crack; he lost his balance and fell face first and his bike was in a very odd angel.

Nemesis pulled beside and high fived me.

"Percy! There is a town a few miles from here it has a good 'diner' let us go their". I nodded my head at her.

**(Time skip)**

"So, Triton" I said, nudging my brother. "How was the fall?" I mockingly asked, my brother.

"What 'fall' are you talking about?" he asked, innocently.

Nemesis and juts rolled her eyes at my brother's antics.

A waitress walked up to our tables and took our orders and walked away.

"So, what now?" I enquired, looking at Nemesis.

"Well you will be working in that café". She pointed to a large café which said "James café" I just shrugged my shoulders.

"You will be going to military school courtesy of roman goddess 'Bellona' which is close by near your house; you will have power training with the minor gods and will do your home work in the end"

"Are you serious? I mean homework and all the other things?"

"Yes, is there any more questions?" she asked impatiently crossing her hands.

I just shook my head.

The waitress brought our orders, mine was just pancakes and a glass of water, triton got a hamburger and nemesis was just eating some kind of organic food, which I think she got from Irish.

After eating, we said our good byes. I walked up to my bike and switched-on my bike and gaps locater and drove back home.

**(Line Break)**

When I reached the boundary of my house the garage door opened sensing me, I parked my bike and took the stairs up, which connected to the living room. I sat on a comfortable sofa and switched on the T.V.

**(Time skip 2 hours)**

It was so boring. I got up to check the house and found a room full of musical instrument I got a guitar and started singing song. ** (I'll skip the song) **

After I had finished singing my song. I heard clapping; turned around and saw Lady Hestia standing with my wolf standing at her feet.

"Percy! I did not know that you were good in guitar" she said

I just smiled and replied "I was aunt 'Hestia' but, no one listened to me or gave me a chance."

"Well, I came to give your wolf, since you forgot to take him and Artemis was angry that you had forgotten to take her gift." She said, and I paled thinking what would 'Artemis' do to me next I meet her.

"Nephew!"

"I was able to convince Artemis, that I will give her gift to you". Said, my aunt.

I said my "thanks" to my aunt and for the next two hours; we were talking about our lives and about the camp.

"So, aunt is Lord Zeus! Keeping is promises?" I asked.

"Yes, Zeus and other gods released the peaceful titans except calypso". I was about to interrupt but she silenced me and continued "he wants you, nephew to go and free her from her island".

"Ok" I said.

"Friday! There was capture the flag game; Zeus and other gods encouraged their children's, though the campers lost against the hunters. but the gods did have a dinner with their children's and enjoyed.

"Percy!"

"Yes, aunt" I asked.

"Thank you for doing so much for my family" I shrugged my shoulder and said, "They deserve it just like me."

"Are you hungry, nephew?" she asked.

Before, I could answerer my stomach growled. I just rubbed my head and my aunt had to smile at my stupid antics.

"What do you want nephew?" she, asked

"Pizza" I shouted like a kid then blushed when she looked at me and laughed.

After, I had finished my food. She gave me a hug and disappeared in a column of fire.

When, I walked to my master "bedroom". I changed into my night clothes and got into the covers and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: well this chap dint have much but wait till he does power training and guys, please check out my other story "**** champion of darkness and light"** **it is a Percy story as well.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys I'm really sorry for the late update. I had been out of town a couple of days. They will be quicker updates this week.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus, or any characters mentioned in this chapter.**

**_CH4: NEW SCHOOL AND FENCING_**

**PREVIOUSLY**

"Pizza" I shouted like a kid then blushed when she looked at me and laughed.

After, I had finished my food. She gave me a hug and disappeared in a column of fire.

When, I walked to my master "bedroom". I changed into my night clothes and got into the covers and immediately fell asleep.

**NOW**

**Percy point of view**

"Wake up!" I heard someone say.

AHAAA...I groggily got up and yawned looking at the person trying to wake me up.

"Triton!" I asked.

"Yes! It's me brother.

"What are you doing at a time like this" I said looking at my brother.

"You have to go to school, now!" he said looking at the clock which appeared behind my bead, which read 5.00am.

"You are kidding right; I mean it is so, early." I said sleepily.

"You better get up brother or you will get a very pissed of roman goddess coming to get you." He said, a bit wearily.

"Which goddess?" I enquired.

"Bellona!" triton said "distastefully".

"Why is she bad? Or is the prince of the sea afraid of a war goddess?" I asked teasingly.

"Percy! She is scarier than Ares even he knows not to mess with her. The fight with Ares you had is child's play for her. So, do not joke around her." He said, looking at me pleadingly.

"Hmm…Ok!" I said to him.

"Now run down after taking a shower. She is waiting down and also Percy; give respect to her since she is a roman, she demands respect." He said to me and flashed away.

**Time skip**

"About time, you got here kid" she angrily said and I had to gulp at her tone. Well, I dint exactly give a description of her, but let me tell you when triton said she demands respect he was right.

Her head was held high, like she demanded respect she was wearing a helmet and shades early morning which was weird, she had a very good tan, she was 5.7ft and she looked, she was ready to attack any one right there and then.

"Well are you going to just stand there all day or are you coming" she asked in a very irritated tone.

"Yes!" I squealed like a girl and I swear she smirked at me. She motioned for me to sit behind her and she rode off into the woods.

**Time skip**

Well, one thing I learnt is to never ask her foolish question or she would go full rant mode on me which was seriously not a good sight if she is in a bad mood, I would have to do 100 pushups.

"How are your classes going on Percy?" Emily aka Bellona asked.

"THEY ARE GOING GREAT MAME" I shouted sarcastically.

"Do not talk to me sarcastically young "man". Do you understand?" she shouted angrily.

"Yes MAME!" I shouted. Thank god's lady Lupa thought me some way to show respect.

"What are the classes you had?" Emily asked.

"I HAD HSTORY AND SCIENCE MAME" I replied.

"Good are you having your lunch?" she asked a bit politely.

"Yes!" I said and saluted her and ran to catch up with up my friends.

"Hey Sam wait up man" I shouted to my new friend who was walking to the cafeteria.

"Is Mrs. "Emily" giving you a hard time" he asked.

"No, she just wanted to know about all the things, I did today." I coolly said to him.

"Wait till she starts teaching us close combat and rifle training. They say she is the best and most experienced around here." He said.

"Hi guys" a new voice said behind us. We had to turn and look at a brown haired girl.

"My names Tracy" she said and gave us a small smile.

My names Percy Jackson and this Sam. I said and smiled and I could see her blush.

"So, do guy's work after school?" she asked.

I don't but Percy here does. Sam said.

"I work in James café" I said.

"Well, I work there as well but I never seen you until now." She said.

"I will be working from today evening." I said quickly.

"Oh…then I will meet you at work" she said and sat on a nearby bench with me opposite of her and Sam in the right corner.

"What are you going to do after you finish high school Tracy" asked us.

"I will join the army" Sam said shoving mouthful of salad.

I don't know what, I will do." I said not looking at them.

"I want to join the FBI or some secret organization." Tracy said.

"Best of luck guys" I said and smiled looking at both of them. After finishing last of my food the bell rang ending or lunch time.

"So, what class do you have?" asked Sam.

"Fencing" I said looking at Sam and Tracy.

"What about you guys" I asked.

"Same" both of them said.

"Man, I suck at fencing" Sam said and dumped is left over food in the dumpster and walked back to us. I just smirked at him and continued walking to the fencing class.

**Time skip (People who play fencing please do not get mad since, I will put some moves here)**

There was a French teacher teaching moves shouting some word which sounded like French.

"STUDENTS!" the teacher shouted and continued. "I will start teaching some basic moves and would like a volunteer." He said and waited.

"You boy" he said pointing is hand at me "step forward. Since, no one is volunteering you will go against me and don't worry, I will go easy on you.

"You must learn the first step that is 'advance'. It is the basic forward movement. The front foot moves first, beginning by lifting the toes. Straighten the leg at the knee, pushing the heel out in front. Land on the heel, and then bring the back foot up to en garde stance. Also, the term advance is used in general for any movement forward by either step, cross, or ballestra. Do you understand?" he said adjusting my posture and tossing a wooden stick at me to catch.

"Yes sir!" I said looking at him.

Now for the next step (**I will skip the teacher teaching the part)**

"Allez!" shouted the teacher to start the game and I advanced at my opponent which would be my teacher and lunged at him he parried me with a bit of effort and I was really playing with him and dint want him to get beaten by is student. So, I took it slowly.

**Time skip**

It was really getting boring. Either he would attack or shout some other fencing word which was really annoying to me. Since, i had done sword fighting with many monsters as well trained younger campers.

I quickly stepped forward and disarmed him and I could literally see some students and other teachers staring at me with their jaws opened. I bowed to my teacher and walked back to my seat next to Sam.

"So, could you teach me how to fence?" Sam asked in a pleading tone.

"Well, I don't have time". I said and continued but, maybe I will give some pointers.

"Percy you never said you were good in fencing" Tracy asked walking up to us followed by her friend who looked a lot like hazel but her eyes were black in color.

"I am not. But, I guess I just got bit lucky in disarming him". I replied avoiding her gaze.

"Is there anything else you are hiding that will surprise us?" Sam asked.

"Nothing else dude" I replied looking at the teacher who was teaching new moves to other students.

"Are you coming to work after school?" Tracy asked.

"Yep!" I said popping the word p.

"Dude you better take a shower man, you stink like a rotten egg".

"Hello, little brother enjoying fencing I see". Interrupted triton.

"Hey triton, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"You know the usually. Just checking up on my little brother weather he got into fights with big bad bullies" he replied smirking at me and looking at my red face.

"Oh…brother. Why is your face red are you getting embarrassed talking to your big brother?" he asked and continued "or are these pretty ladies making my brother blush", maybe the heat he continued but, I stopped him. Before he makes my red faces explode and make all the guys and girls laugh at me for the rest of the day.

"Big brother!" it would be nice if you would run before, I unleash my wrath or ask father, I mean Neptune to give lots of work. I said "sadistically" to the cowering figure of my brother.

"I think. I got some work to do" triton said and ran.

**Time skip**

"Bye guys!" I said to my new friends and ran to meet Emily (Bellona).

"Right on time kid," "Bellona" said and threw her spare helmet at me. From tomorrow you will come on your own bike to school and on TIME! She emphasized on the last part.

"YES MAME!" I said and gave her a salute.

**Line break **

"Hello "nephew". How was your school?" my aunt asked.

"It was really good aunt and I made a couple of friends" I said to her.

I have prepared food for you and also do feed your new pet. My aunt smiled at me and disappeared.

**A/N: Did you guys like the chapter? If so, please review and the first person to review gets to name Percy's wolf. Guys also please give some new ideas and each minor god's will train Percy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**People, read my other story "champion of darkness and light" and I got only 2 reviews in this story. So, please do review.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus, or any characters mentioned in this chapter.**

* * *

**_CH4: THE START OF POWER TRANING_**

**PERCY POINT OF VIEW**

**PREVIOSLY:**

Hello "nephew". How was your school?" my aunt asked.

"It was really good aunt and I made a couple of friends" I said to her.

I have prepared food for you and also do feed your new pet. My aunt smiled at me and disappeared

**NOW**:

"What in the name of my uncle, happened here?" I said looking at my brother who was struck in the corner of the kitchen with my dog guarding him and the whole kitchen in a mess.

"Well, you see brother. I was on my way to inform you about, training you on your powers but, this mutt started chasing me around the house." he said while the wolf was growling at him with those piercing icy blue eyes.

"Down boy" I said to the wolf. Hearing my "command", it stopped growling and stood beside me.

"When do we train triton?" I asked clearing the mess. "After you finish working" said triton and smirked.

"What is so funny?" I asked a bit annoyed. "You do know that the house can clean itself right" he said and disappeared in a flash. I just patted my wolf head and looked at it "why don't I call you ice, it suits your eyes as well."

"I like it master" I heard the wolf say and lost my balance and fell. "You can talk?" I asked, looking at the wolf. I think the wolf rolled his eyes at my question. "Did I not do that master." he said.

"So, are you hungry?" I said to the wolf.

"Yes master" ice "said". "Ice do not call me master or anything else, just Percy is fine." I said giving a nice big bone to the wolf.

"How did you get so big?"

"We are not regular wolf boss, Lady Artemis blessings help us grow faster. He said to me while I groaned internally, another animal calling me boss.

**Time skip**

"Hey Tracy" I said looking at the brown haired girl who was walking to the café. "Hi Percy" she said looking at me then the bike.

"Cool ride" she said and continued. "We should go before the shift gets over and I would like you to meet some of my friends she said pulling me from my bike, as I entered the "cafe," the smell of coffee and muffins filled my "nostrils".

"Hi guys" Tracy said to two boys and two girls. "This is Percy" she said pointing at me, "is the new guy working here from today." "And they" she said looking at me, "Jacob, Matthew, Madison and Jessica."

"Hello" I said waving my hand. I got some hi's, hey in reply. "Let's go, we have to serve food and coffee" said Tracy.

**Time Skip (1 hr)**

It was really nice serving food to others and leading a normal life, no monsters, and no demigods. The people were also very nice and helpful and would make conversation with me.

"So, ready to go home?" Tracy asked as I finished cleaning the last dish. "Yes" was my reply. The ride back was very peaceful, took a long route and went for a swim.

As, I was coming back, I felt something in me pulling in a certain direction of the forest, I saw a glimpse of people wearing silver outfit which I immediately came to know as the hunters and prayed to any god who will transport me quickly to my place, my prayers were answered just as I saw silvery eyes meet my sea green and disappeared in a column of fire.

"It's about time you showed up brother, said triton who was sitting next to my aunt who was tending to the hearth. "Now let's go train in the backyard". He said getting up.

**Line Break **

The backyard was nothing as I had expected, it was very huge place, the left side was endless sea with small lake and to the right was the forest but what made it beautiful was the cliff in the middle of it, it was directly positioned toward the sea and huntress constellation.

"Brother, do you know how many gods blessed you?" Triton asked. "I don't no," I said still looking at the huntress "constellation".

"Well, I'll tell you how to find out about the different powers but, this will take many years." triton said making a chair out of water and sitting on it.

"First you must focus on the powers or energy, it will be contained in a type of vessel for demigods and we gods have power flowing like endless river and primordial's are made up of energy itself, they have endless power." said triton.

"Now, try it." he said. I just thought about the power and imagine it but, nothing happened." "It's not working" I said looking at triton dejectedly. He motioned for me to come forward.

"Go to the center of the lake and sit." he said and continued "meditate, you will be able to feel everything even, your powers." "I don't think I will be able to sit on one place, if you have forgotten, we demigods have ADHD". I said to him. "Don't worry brother Hecate removed your ADHD problem. So, you do not need to worry."

I swam to the middle of the lake and sank into it. I closed my eyes and started sharpening my senses and felling my powers. I would get glimpse of different colors of "powers".

**Time skip (1 year)**

Power training was not easy; I only figured out the extent of water powers and it kept growing including creating storms and earthquakes.

"Come on Percy, try again you must do better than before." triton said. I concentrated harder on the vessels containing different powers and felt something break and was hit with immense power but it suddenly stopped. But, I saw a glimpse of the color of the power, it was white and it disappeared quickly. The best part was that after, that happened every power was visible and I could see it and also feel it.

Sea green power was controlling water but, what was different now was that brown and sky blue which was around the sea green power disappeared and formed its own color. So, I came to the conclusion that this green color power was my dad's blessing.

Triton was helping me master the power over water and he had asked khione to bless me with the power to control ice now, I was able to control water in all its form.

"Try another power" triton said. I closed my eyes and focused on the different power and concentrated on the sky blue color which I think was power over storm and lightning "brother did any one bless me?" I asked opening my eyes.

"Yes, many gods blessed you after you blacked out. "But, how am I able to feel the power over storm and lightning?" "It was your friend Jason" triton said.

"Oh… also summon some lightning, Percy." triton said. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my powers, this time I felt the white power coming closer to me with other powers behind it. The other colors were sea green, blue, red, orange, brown, gold, silver, black and red. They were pulsing with raw energy and suddenly I lost "control" over it and in a panic I opened my eyes and saw all minor gods present and blacked out.

* * *

**A/N: GUYS DO LIKE THE STORY, YES OR NO? IF SO, PLEASE REVIEW AND MY OTHER STORY WILL BE ON HOLD UNTILL I FINISH ATLEAST 5 CHAPTERS IN THIS STORY. MORE THE REVIEW QUICKER WILL BE THE UPDATE.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reviewing and also hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus, or any characters mentioned in this chapter.**

* * *

**_CH: HAYWIRE IN POWER TRANING_**

**PREVIOSLY:**

"Oh… also summon some lightning, Percy." triton said. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my powers, this time I felt the white power coming closer to me with other powers behind it. The other colors were sea green, blue, red, orange, brown, gold, silver, black and red. They were pulsing with raw energy and suddenly I lost "control" over it and in a panic I opened my eyes and saw all minor gods present and blacked out.

**NOW:**

**Third person point of view**

The power released by Percy was so, immense that it caused all the godly domains to react to his powers, minor gods were present helping him take out is excess powers as much as possible including Hestia, but you could see fear in every one's eyes because no demigod had ever contained such powers which could burn their body or wipe their soul out of existence.

After, the minor gods reduced the power surge coming from Percy, he was still glowing a bright white color that could have killed a mortal looking at him. The first people to rush toward to him were Triton and Amphitrite who flashed him to the sea to get him healed quickly.

**ON OLYMPUS:**

The throne room was in chaos, every one shouting at each other about the power surge, only the big 3 looked almost unfazed.

"Silence!" Zeus thundered looking at the other "Olympians". "I called the council for an emergency meeting because they was a sudden power source in our domain's causing total havoc. Does anyone know about this?"Zeus said looking at everybody. The only response he got were a bunch of "no's" from everyone expects Athena and a very sad looking goddess of the hearth.

"Athena, do you have anything to say?" Zeus said making all the Olympians' look at her. "I will trace the power surge and inform the council Athena said and disappears in a grey flash. "Sister do you have anything to say, you were staring at nothing at particular and it took me a couple of minutes to get your attention." Poseidon said looking at his sister worriedly. "Nothing brother" Hestia said quickly looking at her brothers worried face.

"If you will excuse me brother, I have duties to attend." Hestia said and disappeared.

**PERCY POINT OF VIEW**

I had this weird dream in which I was turned into a jack- lope by Artemis and was being hunted by the hunters.

"Percy! Percy!" I heard some frantically call my name and immediately woke with a jolt jumping up and falling face first on the floor. "Are you hurt nephew," I heard my aunt ask me in a kind voice.

"No, I am ok. Just that my legs are sore and I...I can't see." I "whispered" and shuttered out the last part. "Let me help you," my aunt said placing her hand on me and sending a warm energy through me, making me feel much better.

I stood up wearily holding my hand on something to hold and opening my eyes and looking at the shocked faces of the minor god's and my aunt.

"What? Why are guys staring at me, as if I was brought back from the dead?" I said awkwardly. No one responded still looking at me, which did freak me out.

"The first person to snap out of is trance was Thanthos, who clicked his finger and pointed me to look at it, which I did and also did not move.

**Time skip **

My eyes were pulsing with unimaginable power, the pupil turned white and surrounding it and moving in a clock wise direction was blue, green, brown, orange, black, silver and gold. They were beautifully but scary as well, if you would stare at it.

"Brother you must pray to Athena, only she could help you." Said triton and many of the minor agreed to him. "Fine" I said huffing and gave a small prayer to Athena to help me and sat down on my bed. What I did not expect was, Athena quickly appearing in a flash and making me fall again this time on my butt.

"What i…s it pr…cy?" she shuttered and stood their frozen looking at my eyes. I closed my eyes for a brief second making Athena sigh and opened them looking at wisdom goddess who had bowed her head down.

"What did you do this time, Jackson!" she said looking at me for a second with those calculating grey eyes and quickly looking away. I then proceed to tell the goddess about all that had happened till the times were I lost control of my powers. She was listening quietly sitting on a chair.

"I must inform the council about this, you have gained too much power". She said getting up and making her chair vanish. "You will not do such a thing niece, do not worry brother will not do anything to Percy. Since Percy became his "favorite" nephew" Hestia said walking towards us.

"Fine" She said giving up.

What is wrong with Percy eyes? And why is he radiating more power?" asked Hestia frantically. "It is nothing to worry about aunt, he just got more powers and each element is represented in his eyes I think" said the grey eyed goddess of wisdom.

"What I do not understand is how he got the gold color…" Athena said and gasped. "What's wrong Athena" asked Hestia, fear evident in her voice. "Percy, what happened to you when Luke killed himself" asked Athena with a bit of joy in her voice.

"Well, he died" I said, sadly thinking of the Titan war. Athena face palmed herself muttering about sea spawn and looking again at me.

"Does my blessing help you in anyway?" she asked in an irritated tone. "Yes…some, times" I said.

"Then, Mr. "Jackson" can you use my blessing and tell me what happened after Luke stabbed himself?" She asked, making two chairs appear for her and Hestia and sitting on it, waiting for me to answer. I just recalled the incident that happened between me and kronos and realization dawned onto me, when the aura surrounding Luke glowed brighter it struck me as well.

"No freaking way" was the only thing I said. "Took you long enough to figure it out." Athena said. "So, in a way I got the power over time." I asked a little happy that I could stop time. "Yes you did get power over time with little of Kronos essence and Gaia as well."

"What do you mean Gaia? Niece!" asked a silent Hestia. "I think that, when Percy killed the titan king and Gaia, he as small portion of essence in him, like a spoil of war." said Athena excitedly.

"Does that mean, if he kills a godly being he gets their essence?" asked Hestia wearily getting up from her chair. "Maybe, it never happened before, no mortals were able to defeat Titans or primordial."Athena said looking at her aunt.

"How is time an element?" I asked looking, at the two godly being.

"It is not an element nephew, but its power is far greater than any godly domains, even Zeus was afraid to kill is father fearing the power over time." Hestia said tending the flames. " also, nephew can you come up here, and take this" Hestia "said calling me," I walked up to her and stood still opening my mouth like a fish, it must have been funny because she laughed at my expression and handed me the thing which would be the original scythe of kronos.

"How?" I barely whispered holding it in my hand. "The hearth as the power to destroy as well as heal, nephew" she said disappearing in a column of fire. Athena shook her head in amusement.

"Jackson, you must train to develop your new powers, your schedules will be sent you. I will help you in your studies as well as train you in the power over time" Athena said smirking and making me groan. "Hurray…more work." I said to Athena Sarcastically, walking straight into the group of minor gods.

"What's up guys?" I said "cheerfully" looking at them. "How was the talk with Athena brother" Triton said cutting straight to the point. "Nothing just, that I have power over time and earth." I said coolly.

"WH...At?" Triton shuttered making me laugh at is expression. "Hey boss," I heard Ice call in my head. "Hi Ice, want to go train" I said to my dog, who likes to train in his little training arena, a gift from Bellona for Ice.

"Sure boss." ice said. "Don't call me boss, ice" I said irritated that all the animals call me that way.

"Which one do you want to train in, Agility, strength, power or intelligence" I asked. "All of it boss." ice said determination in his eyes.

"Well, let's rock and roll" I said switching on the power switch of the computer and running on the obstacle course with Ice right behind me dogging multiple sharp blades or lasers appearing out of the ground or walls making it look like a death hole. "Little closer." I said avoiding a laser and sliding on the ground, finishing the course.

"Next will be strength mode" said the computer, which I suck. "Don't worry boss we will do it together" said Ice. "magical shoes which would make spikes appear on it on command replaced my old ones, a trekking bag which weighed like hell, appeared on my back, an armor appeared on me, my bare hands were replaced with guntlet. Gravity was increased making it more difficult to stand my powers were also blocked.

A defying roar was heard throughout the magical arena making me flinch and Ice taking a step back, even though this was training the monster was very much alive and could kill me. Each step it took shook the arena causing the dust and other small particles to fall, even in the dark arena I could see the shadow of the monster with its head held high and blazing red eyes….

* * *

**A/N: SO, HOW WAS IT? PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW! MORE THE REVIEWS QUICKER WILL BE UPDATES. **

**TWO MORE CHAPTERS AND ARTEMIS WILL APPEAR.**


	7. Chapter 7

**rmitz53- I WOULD LIKE THANK YOU FOR HELPING ME OUT.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus, or any characters mentioned in this chapter.**

**_CH7: THE FIGHT AND RIDER_**

* * *

**PREVIOSLY:**

A defying roar was heard throughout the magical arena making me flinch and Ice taking a step back, even though this was training the monster was very much alive and could kill me. Each step it took shook the arena causing the dust and other small particles to fall, even in the dark arena I could see the shadow of the monster with its head held high and blazing red eyes….

**NOW:**

The monster's 2 head came out first; the head had multiple horns and tongue slithering out and in making a 'Sass's' sound, which coming from many heads resonated from each and every corner of the arena. The orange and blue skin looked like it had been studded with diamonds, which glittered in the light. It muscles were bulging, making it looks more intimidating, with every breath it took its nostrils would sprout fire.

Strong limbs supported the body with ease; on each limb were "talons" which looked like it had been sharpened to such an extent, that it could tear you to shreds within seconds, as the paw touched the ground it would bury itself a couple of meters, making a giant paw impression, on the back were multiple spikes ending till the tail which would swing to and fro making a 'swoosh' sound, that sounded exactly like riptide, when I had used.

It strode up to me, standing meters away and letting out a mighty 'ROAR' making my knees go limp and ears go numb, making me cover it.

On the other hand Ice was growling menacingly with tail held high and showing "dominance". "HELLOW PERSEUS, it is an honor to meet you, I am wrym, first monster created by Order, feared by primordial's and many." It said in an ancient voice, each word it spoke, was like being crushed by some kind of invisible force. It took all my strength to maintain my balance and not fall down.

"Oh….right." was the only words that came out of my mouth, still in shock that I had to fight one of the strongest creature, Hecate was really telling the truth that I would fight monsters that were forgotten by gods.

**(Flash back)**

"Percy!" Hecate called after; I was able to defeat "Bellona" which was not easy feat. Triton was right, Bellona was really something compared to Ares, she would use different weapons' ranging from swords, daggers, knifes even bow if necessary and defeated me 500 time, but this time, I had practiced in daggers and throwing knifes, so that I would even the match, which worked out pretty well in the end. I snapped back after Hecate was red in face for not responding to her.

"I and Bellona have prepared an arena, they are different categories to train your powers including weapons' but, be warned the strength and power mode will not be easy, the monsters which would appear will be older than the god or forgotten." she said skeptically.

**(Flash back end)**

"I want to make a deal Perseus, if you ALONE defeat me, I will be your stead and will accompany any were throughout the universe." It said the last part with flame in it mouth.

"Ok…if I fail?" I asked. "I will eat you and be known as the one who defeated the great Perseus" he said with amusement."

"I don't have my powers or any weapons expect these" I said showing him my equipments, "that can be arranged, no need to worry." He said turning around were all the minor gods appeared seated, so were Athena and Hestia.

"How are you alive? If the primordial were afraid of you should you not be sealed in Tartarus or something?" I asked wearily.

"yes I was, Hecate revived me to help me to defeat the "Olympians," but you defeated every enemy whom I allied with, so that is why I asked you to fight me, do you "accept" the challenge and don't worry you will have all your powers and weapons'.

"I accept" I said and immediately felt my powers' returning to me as well has my weapons.

(Time Skip)

If, I had only known what kind of situation I would get into. Wrym, as he calls himself had not only power over fire but all the primordial powers; he was a weapon of mass destruction.

"Come on son of Poseidon show me want you got" wrym said swinging is tail at me, I blocked it with riptide. My mind was on autopilot duck, swing, and stab, roll over or slash mixing all my attacks Greek and roman style.

"Perseus, use your powers and my blessings" said Athena in my head. I leaped back onto the corner of the arena and felt a familiar sensation in my gut and was wrapped in a shadow and disappeared. "Percy, do not forget that you have my dads powers as well as mine" said the familiar voice of nico. I made myself appear and stood in the corner of the arena analyzing the moves, weakness and strength. I shadow travelled on top of one of it head and slashed it, but the sword bounced off it head harmlessly. It shot a blast of water from one of its head and I was able to deviate it away from me.

I willed the earth to catch one of it legs which to my surprise, formed multiple hands and caught the "creature" off guard. They was a small pond next to me, I made the water form a creek to flow slowly to its legs, so that it would not notice and took out my spear from the pocket dimension and created huge storm clouds which would rival Zeus and dads and summoned a huge lightning bolt to the "tipoff" the spear and redirected it to the creature which according to me was bigger than ones Jason's summoned. The creature let out a painful "ROAR" and slumped on the ground and disappeared in a swirl of shadows.

"Very "impressive" Perseus, many of them could not stand and fight for that long, I have chosen a worthy rider." said a very familiar voice.

"WH...T ...I...You...Died" I shuttered very tired and drained out of power, hearing the voice and looking up at a beautiful white dragon creature descending down on the ground who had same eyes as me with slits, with a blazing white tail in the shape of a spear and golden talons.

What are you? Did I not kill you now?" I asked. "Perseus I can split my bodies into many forms, the one you fought was created by shadows with power over water and fire, this is my original form." wrym said looking at me.

"You can summon me whenever you want" he said turning into some kind of orb, "coming" inside me and forming a very cool dragon tattoo on both my arms.

"Press the "tattoo" and I will appear, my lord" said wrym in my head.

"Ok, please don't call me lord, just Percy is fine." I said to the dragon.

"Well done brother, but you still have to do a lot of training, so get some sleep." said triton.

"Thanks brother," I said walking out of the arena to get some sleep…

* * *

**A/N: GUYS, PLEASE GIVE YOUR OPINION AND IDEAS ON THE STORY**. **MORE THE REVIEW QUICKER THE UPDATES!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guys I am really sorry for the late update. My college has started and there was no time, hope you like this chapter also thanks to all the people who have reviewed my story!**

* * *

**THE TRUST IN GENERAL, IS A RESEDUTE DETERMINATION! -NAPOLEAN**

* * *

**_CH8: DIMENSIONAL TRANING AND HEARTBREAK_**

**PREVIOSLY:**

"You can summon me whenever you want" he said turning into some kind of orb, "coming" inside me and forming a very cool dragon tattoo on both my arms.

"Press the "tattoo" and I will appear, my lord" said wrym in my head.

"Ok, please don't call me lord, just Percy is fine." I said to the dragon.

"Well done brother, but you still have to do a lot of training, so get some sleep." said triton.

"Thanks brother," I said walking out of the arena to get some sleep…

**NOW:**

**DIMENSIONAL PERCY POINT OF VIEW**

I got up in a dark place, which looked like an endless pit of darkness. "Any one there" I said drawing a knife from the pocket dimension.

"It's all right Percy" I heard the voice of Hecate making me turn around and point my knife at her neck.

"Where are we" I said making my knife disappear into the pocket dimension. "We are in a different dimension created by magic." Hecate said.

"Ok, but why am I here?" I asked averting my eyes when the room started to glow brightly.

"Percy, there is a new threat rising, we need to train you more!" Hecate said allowing me to digest the information.

I was too stunned, another enemy of the gods and the weight of it falls on my shoulders again. "Who is the threat?" I asked, fearing the next titan or primordial would not hesitate to kill me.

"You can open your eyes now!" Hecate said and continued "I do not know who it is, but I can feel an ancient being rising, since my domain is the one that effect first before the other gods.

"Ok," I said blinking looking at the now arena. "What do you want a mere demigod like me to do?" I asked skeptically.

"you will train with your powers, Athena as given me a schedule, you will train first with minor wind gods, then train your water and earth powers with Triton, fire power with Hestia, any other extra powers and magic will be taught by me." she said making two chairs appear and motioning me to sit on it.

"Do you not want me to train with weapons'?" I asked.

"No, another part of you is training in weapons' and would be going to finish high school and college." she said looking at me, as if I would have known the answer.

"What do you mean another part of me?" I asked her. "We know you will be tired to train your powers after school and other stuff, so I made another replica of you with your "conciseness" and powers. Here, in this dimension you will not become tired and will train, taking little beaks." Hecate said.

"So, do I get to know what my other part does?" I said looking at her. "No, unless you merge yourself with your other part, you will not know what he is doing and likewise the other part and almost forgot, Erish will meet you now" she said flashing away. I just sat their proceeding all the information my Athena brain could handle.

"Well, don't worry Percy even I will help you in training" wrym said almost making me fall down. "How are you present, should you not be present in my other part?" I said.

"Don't worry, I am in both" he said and became silent. "Wrym, in the arena, Why dint you fight back?" I asked knowing very well that he was holding back.

"Look Perce, I… just wanted to test, whether you could survive and about your character." wrym said but, I could tell he was holding something from me.

"Perseus Jackson, good to see you. I am Erish" said the goddess removing her glasses and revealing her eyes which were black and had specks of yellow which was really creepy and looking at it, I could see all the chaos happening in the world.

"Since, you helped me get a cabin in your camp for my children's, I would like to gift you something" she said making me snap out of my trance. "No problem milady, it is the least I could do and I don't want any gifts." I said to her in a polite way.

"Percy, you are a very modest man. I will not cause any strife in your life and accept this gift" she said holding an apple in her hand. "What, I should eat that" I said holding back my laughter and taking the apple.

"Are you mocking me, Jackson?" she said crossing her hands. "No milady, I was just asking" I said turning a bit more serious.

"Thought so, have you heard of the Trojan war" she said taking a seat. "Yes, Greeks defeating troy because Paris had taken the princess Helen wife of Menelaus of Sparta" I said and was impressed that my Athena brain had and an answer.

"You are right, but do you know how it all started?" she said "Aphrodite did something, which resulted in it." I said distaste in my voice.

"No, you are wrong. I was the one who caused it to happen in the first place. when Hera, Athena and Aphrodite had been invited along with the rest of Olympus to the forced wedding of peleus and thetis, who would become the parents of Achilles, but I had been snubbed because of troublemaking inclinations.

So, I therefore tossed into the party the apple of discord, a golden apple inscribed _**τῇ καλλίστῃ**_("for the most beautiful one", or "to the fairest one" – provoking the goddesses to begin quarreling about the appropriate recipient. The hapless Paris, prince of troy, was appointed to select the fairest by Zeus., Paris was bribed by Hera who offered political power; Athena promised infinite wisdom; and Aphrodite tempted him with the most beautiful woman in the world: Helen, princess of Sparta."

"Wow, did not know this little thing could do this" I said looking at the now golden apple.

"Toss it at any one and it will cause dispute, it will return to you after the work is done, use it well and also have some fun." she said winking at me and flashing away.

**Time skip**

"Come on Jackson, we do not have all day" said the god of west wind Zephyrus.

"Chill lax dude" Perce just started it today, it will take some time to learn to control the winds" said Notous minor god of south wind. "Perce, just think about the endless blanket of air, now feel it. Slowly concentrate and will the winds to slowly move as you command". I followed is steps concentrated on the blue energy power which was the power over storm, lightning etc and willed the winds to carry me but instead it threw me against Zephyrus which made the other wind gods laugh at him and that did not end very well for me.

"Instead of flying, control the air to lift this object" he said clicking is finger and making a pebble appear. "After you have done that, pray to us and we will appear" he said and disappeared with others leaving me alone with wrym.

"Percy, this power is just like how you control water. Assume your control water and try controlling the air." wrym said appearing beside me. I followed is instructions and was able to lift it from the ground and float it around, after that I did a happy dance.

"Hmm….You do know a way to embarrass yourself" triton said leaning against a wall smirking.

"Now, let start with your training," he said. "What, have I not mastered it already?" I interrupted him. "Percy, do you know what the domains of our father are?" Triton asked summoning a picnic basket and handing me a slice of pizza. Darn I thought, even my Athena brain did not know the full domain's of father.

"God of sea, earthquake and storms" I said to triton, who did not look pleased with my answer.

"Brother, father is also god of rivers, floods, draughts and horses." he said looking displeased that I dint know the domains of father.

"Triton, I…"

"It is all right brother; just don't do that in front of father, he would be sad that is son dint no." triton said interrupting me

"Try summoning a storm cloud, with fathers blessing and your friends it would be easy." triton said eating a hamburger. I concentrated on the blue energy and felt it move in my body and veins and opened my eyes. What I did not know was that I had used more energy than I had intended and was causing a heavy rainfall with hail stones and a typhoon "surrounding" me and in the heavy down pour, I could only look at the pale face of triton.

"Percy, will you stop this madness" Triton commanded in my head. With ease I cut off my power and fell down on the ground in a puddle of water and felt my energy return to me.

"That was awesome" I said to a still pale face triton. "Percy, instead of just letting your powers flow, try using a little and not everything or it will kill you." triton said fear in his voice.

"Ok, what do I do next?" I asked eager to try some other power. "Release a small earthquake and please control the amount of energy." he said. I focused on the brown power and felt it moving through my body, but this time I let go of a small energy and felt the earth tremble beneath me. "Now increase the magnitude" Triton said. I slowly let little more power flow and it increased obeying my command.

"Good brother, I think that is enough for today." Triton said and disappeared. "Well that was fun" said wrym.

"Hello again Percy, how did your training go with the others" Hecate said appearing in front of me. "Good, except with the wind gods." I said.

"Percy, me and Athena came to the conclusion that you have the blessing from all your friends excluding her daughter. So, now you have to also master their powers as well" she said making me groan internally.

"Hey, more powers" I said sarcastically.

"First, let start with shape shifting, turn into any animal." Hecate said. "I just thought about morphing into an elephant and it worked pretty well. I tried other animals until Hecate said it was enough.

"Next, try summoning some metal," she said. I tried but it would not work "it is not working." I said dejectedly. "Percy, did you forget when you released that huge amount of energy all the domains which were inter connected became one." she said. Realization dawned on me, which ever god had blessed me with powers over earth and it property had combined together and hazels power of metals comes from the earth. So, I just have to will the earth power inside me and I would make metals appear.

I controlled the brown energy inside me and felt it lift a metal from the ground which was a white gem and showed it to Hecate who shrugged her shoulder; I put it inside my pocket and waited for her command.

**Line Break**

**PERCY POINT OF VIEW**

This was the worst day of my life, I was soaked in sweat and my powers were not working because Athena thought I should learn with different weapons and my brain should improve more. So, they restrained them, saying that I would understand later.

"This is… 'Slap'"

"Ouch, what was that for," I said looking at the now read faced Athena. "How am I supposed to teach you when you're not concentrating? Athena said through gritted teeth.

"Well, you could have just called me." I said.

"Shut up and learn Jackson." she said slipping me again.

**Time skip (6years)**

Training with spear was not so difficult; it was really a very good weapon especially when you use a shield to block, like the incoming attack from Athena, Athena is was a very kind and intelligent women if she came out of that rivalry with dad.

"So, did you do well in getting your doctorate degree? Athena asked blocking a strike to her leg" "yes it was really easy, after all I did learn from the goddess of wisdom herself" I said making the goddess blush and taking that movement and disarming her shield, she looked stunned that I was able to disarm her but, instead she started attacking me head on and one thing I learnt is 'A good defense is a best offence'. I rolled over and tripped her pointing my spear at her neck.

"Well done brother, let see how well you will do this time with a trident," triton said summoning is bronze trident. I replaced my spear with my trident given to me by father.

"We circled each other but, a sudden earthquake threw many minor gods to their feet, the sea started to rage and was in total turmoil, another earthquake shook the earth more powerfully than the last one, if it was not the fact that I was the son of the earth shaker, I would fallen as well. Storm clouds started appearing causing hurricanes and huge waves the size of skyscrapers crashed against the shore destroying anything in its way. Triton had gone very pale similar to nico.

"Is there something wrong, brother" I asked. "Percy, father has never been this furious, it only happened once when someone close to him had died. It took many days for him to calm down."

"This time, I fear…" he trailed off. "Father summons me, brother. Let us train tomorrow. It was a long day, get some rest" Trion said patting me and disappeared.

**Line break **

**DIMENSIONAL PERCY POINT OF VIEW**

Endless training for 6 years was not easy and now is the day I would go to my body and look at what I was up to all these years. My thoughts were interrupted by bright flash of lights and a very pale Triton who looked as white as a ghost appeared.

"Percy..." triton said and gulped. This was really freaking me out, "triton did something happen" I asked dreaded at what I would here.

"Your mom, she… died" he said shattering my heart. I took a step back and fell down crying, the only person who loved me more than anything in the world was no more. All the grief which was inside me was replaced with anger, betrayal by annabeth and the gods using me as their pawn. I should have been there to protect her I shouted letting my powers take control over me. This time I felt the dimension collapsing on itself and felt my conciseness returning to my original body. The grief was too much for me and everything I did became a blur and the last thing I saw was 5 beautiful lights, "coming" from my body before I blacked out.

* * *

**A/N**:** I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. THE LEAST YOU GUYS CAN DO IS REVIEW, DO YOU WANT ME TO DESCRIBEIS IS TRANING WITH EACH WEPONS OR ANYTHING DIFFERENT? ALSO WHICH GOD DO YOU THINK SHOULD ADOPT HIM? THE GUY WITH MORE REVIEWS CAN HELP ME OUT IN NAMING IS WEPONS!**


	9. AN

**A/N****: I THE LEAST YOU GUYS CAN DO IS REVIEW, DO YOU WANT ME TO DESCRIBEIS IS TRANING WITH EACH WEPONS OR ANYTHING DIFFERENT? ALSO WHICH GOD DO YOU THINK SHOULD ADOPT HIM? **

**Or anybody else, except Hesita.**


	10. Chapter 9

**THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE REVIEWED MY STORY!**

* * *

**CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY AS WELL "CHAMPION OF DARKNESS AND LIGHT"**

* * *

**_CH8: TIME JUMP_**

**PREVIOSLY:**

"Your mom, she… died" he said shattering my heart. I took a step back and fell down crying, the only person who loved me more than anything in the world was no more. All the grief which was inside me was replaced with anger, betrayal by annabeth and the gods using me as their pawn. I should have been there to protect her I shouted letting my powers take control over me. This time I felt the dimension collapsing on itself and felt my conciseness returning to my original body. The grief was too much for me and everything I did became a blur and the last thing I saw was 5 beautiful lights, "coming" from my body before I blacked out.

**NOW:**

**THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW**

Percy started hitting the ground sending huge shock waves making the earth tremble and causing huge chasms to open on the ground making lava flow out and caching the forest on fire, the Sea was in up roar by his father and the rage Percy was in fueled the sea even more, with whirlpools forming, the waves started to hit the cost even harder. The wind started to shift even further making it harder to stand, lightning strike the ground ripping and smoldering anything into pieces. The sight which was unbelievable was Percy; he was surrounded by a fiery typhoon, the earth he stood on crumbled with is powers, the gods could not take in the excess power released by Percy with his powers at their peak, so they teleported a good distance and only hoped he would survive this time.

**TIME SKIP**

After, what felt like minutes to Percy, felt like hours to the gods. Did the power releasing from Percy died down, but what happened next shocked every immortals standing there.

Percy hovered a few feet in the air and released 5 different beams of light, the power from each beam caused another natural disaster. Each beam of light went their separate ways, the blue light went straight to the sky and thundered making thousand's of spectacular lightning to flash in the sky. The green light went straight to the sea causing it to stop for a second before multiple whirlpools and hurricanes started forming making the sea go into another rounds of it fits. The brown light went straight to the earth casing a humongous earth quake with land sides, sand storms and making many metals to pop out at the same time. Orange light went straight to the forest fire, changing the color of the fire to many different colors and forming a fire tornado and the golden light disappeared without causing any disaster. The gods only looked in awe and some in fear at the powers displayed by Percy, when everything died down, their appeared four young girls standing in front of Percy with a look of concern on their faces.

**LINE BREAK**

**ARTEMIS POINT OF VIEW**

It's been 7 years, since Perseus disappeared. Zeus had called an emergency meeting to talk about him, the minor gods were also instructed to come to discuss about it.

"Does anyone know about my nephew," Zeus asked politely, which shocked many of us. Some shook their heads others like the minor gods had a look of guilt and blank expression's, even Athena was looking kind of stressed out. "Athena, did you find anything about the energy surge?" Zeus asked.

"Father, I was not able to trace the energy to the source." Athena said making my brother pop out is eyes like a cartoon character. Zeus on the other hand was acting coolly. "It's all right daughter, I fear we have another enemy" Zeus said skeptically.

"Artemis, I want you to find Perseus and bring him to Olympus…" A pale looking Poseidon interrupted my father "I think my son, has been informed by someone about his mother."

"What do you mean Poseidon?" father asked turning to look at my uncles. "I felt him controlling the water, like how you feel when your children's summon thunder, but he would have caused lot destruction wherever he is staying..." uncle trailed off.

"As, I was saying before being rudely interrupted by my brother find Perseus and bring him to Olympus and is there anything other matter that as to be discussed" Zeus said looking at every one.

"Yes! If anyone is shielding Percy from me, you will face my wrath" Poseidon bellowed ramming is trident to the floor making the earth crack till the throne doors and disappearing. Zeus sighing disappeared with Hera with a flash of lightning.

Only one thought ran through my mind, I will get you Perseus. No one gets away from the goddess of the hunt.

**Line Break**

**PERCY POINT OF VIEW**

I woke up hearing the sounds of birds chirping and saw a pair of blue eyes looking at me. "Percy, you have used your power over time and have jumped to the past, brace yourself." wrym said leaving my head.

"Hi, I am Apollo" said the young kid giving me his hand to help me out. I stood looking at Apollo without uttering a word. "Hello, any one there." Apollo waved is hand in front of me snapping me out. "Hi, I am Percy" I said taking his hand and dusting myself.

"Where are you from?" Apollo asked pointing at my torn out t-shirt and jeans. "I am…"

"Apollo, what did I tell you about talking to strangers." said a woman with blue eyes and specks of silver. "Mother, he is not a stranger and we are the only people living on this island.

"Did Hera send you here?" said the woman with venom in her voice and realization dawned on me this was Leto, titaness of motherhood and mother of twins Apollo and Artemis and I was stuck on the Island of Delos.

"No, I am a son of Poseidon and was ordered by my father to come here before Zeus smites me." I lied. "Well, I am sorry for questioning you. If it wasn't for your father helping me out, I wouldn't have found a place to give birth to Apollo and Artemis." She said politely.

"You want to play?" Apollo asked impatiently after Leto stopped talking. "You boys better be back before lunch and bring Artemis as well Apollo and Percy she said mooting for me to come forward. "Just take care of Apollo, he is very mischievous boy." "Ok, lady leto" I said turning and running up to catch Apollo. "So, what did mom want to tell?"

"Where is Artemis?" I asked changing the subject. "Oh…she will be hunting in the forest with animals.

"So, what do we do?" I asked and regretted at the mischievous grin that appeared on his face. "We prank, Artemis" he said

* * *

**A/N: I AM REALLY SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER AND LATE UPDATE. PLEASE REVIEW AND SEND IN YOUR IDEAS ABOUT THE STORY, MAYBE I CAN IMPROVE. WHICH GODDESS SHOULD ADOPT PERCY?**

**1. ATHENA**

**2. HECATE**

**3. NEMESIS OR ANYBODY ELSE EXCEPT HESITA AND PRIMODIALS.**


	11. Chapter 10

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE MY FRIENDS. I WILL BE TRUTHFUL. PROJECTS' ARE PILING UP A LOT LATELY AND TO FINISH ONE, IT'S REALLY HECTIC. MY SINCERE THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE REVIEWED MY STORY INCLUDING THOSE WHO DO NOT HAVE AN ACCOUNT.**

* * *

**THE GODESS ADOPTING PERCY IS ATHENA!**

* * *

**_CH10: SWIMMING AND PEP TALK WITH DAD_**

**PREVIOSLY:**

_You want to play?" Apollo asked impatiently after Leto stopped talking. "You boys better be back before lunch and bring Artemis as well Apollo and Percy she said mooting for me to come forward. "Just take care of Apollo, he is very mischievous boy." "Ok, lady leto" I said turning and running up to catch Apollo. "So, what did mom want to tell?"_

_"Where is Artemis?" I asked changing the subject. "Oh…she will be hunting in the forest with animals._

_"So, what do we do?" I asked and regretted at the mischievous grin that appeared on his face. "We prank, Artemis" he said_

**NOW:**

**PERCY POINT OF VIEW**

Pranking; was something I would enjoy with the stoll brothers, but to prank Artemis, I had just signed my death sentence. "Come on PJ" I heard Apollo calling. "Apollo, you sure pranking Artemis is a good idea?" I asked nervously. "Perce, you afraid of my lil sis" Apollo said chuckling, sure who would not be afraid of a man hating goddess, who castrates men I thought.

"Who, would you be pranking Apollo" came a new voice. "Arthy…we were just searching for you" Apollo said changing the subject, Artemis was in her 16 year old form and looking stunning as ever, with her fierce silver eyes like the moon and lush Auburn hair like the forest, I would have been staring at her if Apollo hadn't nudged me.

"Hi, I am Percy Jackson son of Poseidon" I said looking at her. "Nice to meet you, I am Artemis daughter of Zeus." she said smiling. "Arthy, mom said to call you after me and Percy play" Apollo said mischievously. "Don't call me Arthy, Apollo!" Artemis said gritting her teeth. "What are you guys playing?" Artemis asked looking at me.

"We…" Apollo cut me off. "Swimming! Since uncle P had given us permission and Percy here is very good in swimming, so he is going to teach me isn't that right PJ" I only nodded my head at the lies sprouted by Apollo. "Could you teach me also, please" Artemis said her face bright red. "Ya sure, why not" I said smiling at her.

**Time Skip**

Being the son of the Poseidon, swimming was something that came naturally to me. After showing Artemis some basic strokes she got the hang of it, but to teach Apollo was really irritating, his strokes were not as good as his sister and he tends to broaden his leg like a frog, even though gods do learn faster he was really stupid for one.

"Percy, will you stop playing with my lil sis and help me here" said Apollo, when he saw me and Artemis splashing water at each other and playing. "Look, Apollo! You…" I never got to finish my sentence, because the water around me started bubble as if I was being summoned. The next thing I knew, I am travelling at a very fast speed that is impossible for a regular human and appeared at a familiar place.

"Move it kid, the Lord is awaiting your presence." said a voice behind me. I turned and looked at a dolphin or the lieutenant of my dad, king of dolphin that my dad forgot to introduce me to.

"My lord, I bowed" I said and smirked at the look o his face. "Did yo…u just understand, what I just said" stammered Delphin. "Yes my lord! Every word" I said still smirking. "Who are you?" Delphin asked curiously.

"Who do I look like" I asked grinning and appearing closer to him, so that he could have a good look at me. "My Prince!" Delphi said bowing with respect. "Oh please, don't bow to me, call me prince or any title, just Percy is fine" I said irritated that everybody in my father's kingdom acknowledge me this way.

"Very well, Percy!" Delphin said and escorting me into 'The city of Atlantis' and to my dad's throne room. "The throne room was silent; it was like they were waiting for me, which kind of made me nervous. When we reached the throne room, all the seats that belonged to other people were empty, well except for dad, stepmom and triton who looked grumpy. My lord and lady Delphin bowed and sat in a smaller seat.

"Wrym, can I tell about the future to dad?" I asked wrym inside my head. "Ya sure knock yourself out, it not going to change the fabric of time" he replied. "Hi a dad," I said nervously. "So, you are indeed my son, I thought Leto was lying, but I was wrong." he said laughing to himself. After he stopped with is laughing "I will be frank, what your name" "Perseus!" I said. "Hmm…I don't recall having any son recently," he whispered to himself.

"I am not from this era." I said making my dad's eyes to pop out and blink a couple of times.

"How" he said.

"Well, after I defeated Kronos in the second titan war, I was able to gain is essence…" but Triton stopped me from continuing any further.

"He is lying, father." Triton bellowed. I rolled my eyes at my brother. "Then is it true, that you have a crush on Nemesis?" I asked barely able to control my laughter. "What…who said that you" he said clasping is hand over his mouth.

"I and you are close brothers or friends now, even your mom looks after me." I said making Dad howl in laughter. "Ok, son" dad said after catching is breadth. "From where you came, didn't Zeus try to kill you?"

"Well, uncle Zeus thinks I am his favorite nephew" I said scratching my head and looking at my fathers' shocked face. "Only my son would achieve such a thing." he said beaming at me. "Do explain how you travelled to the past, before any one interrupts." dad said glaring at Triton.

"I can show you!"I said and called up the power over magic granted by Hecate and projected the things I did, until I had jumped to the past. The next thing that happened was dad getting up from is throne and hugging me. "I am really proud of you" he said with tears of joy.

"Thanks' dad" I said patting is back. "Delphi, I want a feast to be prepared in honor of my son" dad said sitting back on is throne and summoning me one as well. "Look dad, I am honored and all, but I would have to decline. Leto has asked me over for lunch, maybe next time." I said and walked towards the throne doors "I will send some of my men to guard the island and Percy ask me anything" dad said smiling at me. "Sure thing dad" I said and vapor travelled back to the twins.

I appeared near the edge of the beach and saw Apollo and Artemis heading back to the forest arguing about something. Since I have the power over time, I could tell what time and day it was, precisely and knew it was half past one. Just to surprise Apollo, I vapor travelled behind him.

What I dint except was, me landing on top of Artemis with our faces inches apart. "S…orry… A…rtemis" I shuttered and jumped out of the way from her hand coming in contact to my face. She looked at me sternly with her silvery eyes blazing with anger. "I hope you do not do that again Percy or I will kill you" she said angrily.

In the corner of my eyes I could see Apollo laughing hysterically. "Perce, don't take it personally. Artemis is just mad that father was not their when mom was in labor and thinks that all male species are pigs, well accept you. If I would have done something like that, she would have shot arrows and chased me into the forest and let me rot until mom showed up!" Apollo said scrunching along the gravel path.

**TIME SKIP**

The food was magnificent; Lady Leto had prepared variety of dishes from rabbit stew, bear meat, duck, vegetable salad and even fish, on seeing which I ran out to vomit. "That was great Lady Leto." I said finishing the last of my stew. "Thank you Percy." she said smiling. "You can continue whatever you're doing children, but come back before dinner." Leto said clearing the dishes…

* * *

**I KNOW IT A SMALL CHAPTER (SIGH) REALLY WANTED TO WRITE MORE, BUT ALAS TIME DOES NOT PERMIT ME AND I WANTED SOME IDEAS- WEATHER PERCY SHOULD BATTLE OCEANUS? OR ANY THING ELSE THAT I HAVE MISSED AND AS USUALL PLEASE DO REVIEW.**

* * *

**THE PERSON WITH THE BEST REVIEW CAN GIVE IS IDEA ABOUT PERCY AND ARTEMIS FIRST KISS!**


	12. Chapter 11

**GUYS I AM REALLY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I WAS STRUCK WITH MY PROJECTS AND OTHER COLLEGE WORK. IF YOU'RE PISSED OF ON ME:RANT AWAY IN THE REVIEW!**

**THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE REVIEWED MY STORY! I CROSSED 100 FOLLOWERS IN MY OTHER STORY THANKS AGAIN! IF MY OTHER STORY "****SON OF NIGHT AND DARKNESS AND CHAMPION OF LIGHT****", DOES NOT RELEASE A NEW CHAPTER IN TIME, I WILL THROW IN A NEW STORY. **

_**CH10: BUNNY AND SONS OF OCEANUS **_

**PREVIOUSLY:**

_The food was magnificent; Lady Leto had prepared variety of dishes from rabbit stew, bear meat, duck, vegetable salad and even fish, on seeing which I ran out to vomit. "That was great Lady Leto." I said finishing the last of my stew. "Thank you Percy." she said smiling. "You can continue whatever you're doing children, but be back before dinner." Leto said clearing the dishes…_

**NOW: **_**BUNNY AND THE SONS OF OCEANUS**_

It had been 5 days, since I had jumped to the past and let me tell you, it was the best time ever. Constant pranks on Apollo and archery practice and hunting with Artemis. I wanted to stay here forever with the twins, but I knew that it was impossible.

"Water head!" Artemis called "Let's hunt rabbits this time."

"Ya, sure bunny" I said making her blush and turn away. She muttered words like stupid males and nicknames and started running. "Hey! Wait!" I shouted. It was known fact to me and Apollo that once Artemis starts running it was very difficult to catch up with her.

It took me a couple of minutes to find her and if it wasn't for my powers it would have taken longer than anticipated. She was crouching behind a bush, "So, did you find the rabbit" I asked creeping up behind her.

I think she was so busy in concentrating on trying to catch her prey that she did not notice me and fell on her butt releasing the arrow, which sailed through the air and struck my foot.

"Ouch. Ouch!" I repeated the same word again and again.

"Hold still water head!" Artemis said putting her bow down. I leaned against a nearest tree, so has to not put pressure on my feet.

"I'll count till 5, be ready" she said "1, 2…haaaaaaaaaa!" I shouted creating a tremor below the ground.

"What the hell, Artemis!" I thought you said 'I will count till 5 before pulling out'" I said holding my hand on my bruised feet.

"I did, but changed my mind. Who asked you to creep up behind me in the first place?" she said poring nectar on my wound.

"Now, can I hunt without you disturbing me?" she said and holding her wooden bow. "Ya! Sure." I said getting up and wincing from the pain. We both ran up to a clearing, which was straight ahead and hid behind a couple of bushes. It dint take too long for the rabbit to show up. Artemis shot the arrow with such precession that it died quickly without undergoing any pain.

**(FLASH BACK)**

"Percy!" Artemis said "There is a rogue bear in the forest, would you help me in killing."

"Ok…" I said jogging along with her into the forest. After some time wandering deeply into the jungle. I heard a not so terrific sound; you may think why this guy is not freaking out?

The answer is simple, try hearing the 'roar' of Wrym; you will either faint on the spot or pee in your pants, but this sound was like comparing a car to a jet and with my experience it was neither.

I took out a small knife which I hide every time and threw it the sound coming from the forest. Big mistake-it made the beast or whatever it was angrier, it came at me, which raveled a lush brown and red eyed bear.

"I did the only thing I do. I took out riptide, with a swift move I cut its paw, and it let out a roar and came at me again. This time I took a quick stance, but before I could kill the beast. An arrow shot straight through its head.

"Are you wishing to die, Percy?" Artemis voice rang through the clearing. "Because, no one uses a sword when they hunt, they use a bow."

"Well, I don't have a bow!" I replied after Artemis stopped ranting.

"You could have just asked me, 'Water head!'" she said jumping down from a tree and walking up to me. "Ok…hey! Did you just call me water head?" I asked even though I heard her.

"Yes…I did. Are you def?" she said. "Oh…" was all I said walking past her and shaking my head in amusement.

"Hey! Are you not angry at me for calling you in that?"

"It's not like I have more name, like a certain someone" I said smirking.

"Are you saying that I have more nicknames, than you?" Artemis asked angrily.

"Bunny!" I said stopping Artemis abruptly in her track.

"What?" she said. But I was too busy running from her. "Your new nick name" I shouted and laughed at her red face.

"Why you…" was all I heard as I jumped into the ocean to escape her wrath, which is really unpleasant.

**(FLASH BACK END)**

I snapped out of my thoughts when Artemis swung her kill behind her back and walked up to me. "Let's go" she said "mom asked me to come back quickly. We have to practice your archery skills after lunch.

**(TIME SKIP)**

"Don't put too much pressure on the bow string, just relax!"Artemis said correcting my stance and mistakes. "Now, let it go." I let the Arrow fly. It sailed through the air and hit the mark or to be exact, the bull's eye. I was in joy the first time.

**(FLASH BACK)**

Bellona had made me shoot at a target it had sailed in the opposite direction and hit Triton in the butt. The fun part was the angled where it had been hit and the other part was triton getting really pissed off.

After that episode every god would either stay as far as possible or in triton case, wearing full battle armor and a scold pasted on his face for insulting him in front of Nemesis.

**(FLASHBACK END)**

The next thing I did or regret doing was hugging Artemis and twirling her around or carrying around, just call it whatever you want.

"Perseus! Will you put me down" Artemis said gritting her teeth together. I quickly let her go and cowered in fear for the hugging her. I think the look on my face was priceless because she let out small smile grace on the corner of the lips before her man hating mask covered her face.

"What was that for?" she said still in her man hating mode that me and Apollo called. "It was the first time; I had hit a bull's eye. And the place I come, people do that out of pure joy or comfort one another" I said quickly.

She was either thinking or deciding whether I was telling the truth or not because she didn't see Apollo tiptoeing like a cat burglar behind her and scaring the poor Hades out of her.

"Heeeeeeeeee" Artemis gave a girly squeak and practically kicked Apollo in the groin. I just felt lucky that I dint end up like him. The way he was hallowing in agony was something amusing for Artemis. She just looked at me with those eyes, saying if you ever mess with me like him, you too will face the same consequence. I gulped and nodded my head, telling her that I clearly got the message. She gave one of those heart melting smiles at me and disappeared into the forest.

I walked up to the still wailing Apollo and helped him up. "You know Perce, you're really a great friend and the way you treat Arthy" he said smiling "I know you like her" when he said that I stumbled and Apollo had to catch me from falling down. "Wha…t are you talking about?" I shuttered my face heating up.

"Don't lie to me perce, it is just that I can tell if someone says a lie." he said making me mentally face palm that he was after all the god of truth in the future. I was cut out of my thoughts when a scream came out from the direction Artemis had gone. We both looked at each other and ran to the screams.

What I saw made my blood boil, one man with a bluff body and ugly looking was holding Artemis and other two were just commenting about her in a bad way. I ran so fast that I felt time slow around me and delivered ugly no1 a haymaker. The force so much that he tumbled and went far away into the sea, like a rock being skipped in the water.

I turned to look at ugly no2 who was short and had elfish ears and a much toned skin, ugly no 3 looked lean than is comrades with a paler skin who looked like who dint come under the sun "Who are you?" I growled bringing out my trident from the pocket dimension and slamming it to the ground making tremor below me and making them quiver in fear.

They dint want to look weak in front of us, so they straightened themselves, but you could see weariness in their looking at the trident. No one except me and dad wield a trident. Even though Triton as one, it is normal and does not emit the power like my fathers and myself.

"We are the sons of Oceanus and Tethys" They both said together. Ugly no1 came out of the water flexing his muscles, but one look at my trident; he stopped and looked at his brothers questioningly.

"Sons of Oceanus, leave before you face my wrath." I said with a calm, yet deadly voice. "We don't fear you, 'Son of Poseidon' for we were the first born of Oceanus. No one can defeat us and if you did something like that. Father will declare war on Poseidon and send him to Tartarus. My sister was only married, so has to maintain peace with the kingdoms.

"Did you finish with your girly talks" I said yawning. The statements kind of pissed of ugly no1 I think, because he lounged at me. One blast from my trident he went skipping into the water again.

"You sure you are the sons of Oceanus?" I asked pissing ugly no2 and ugly no3 "Or some minor water deity?"

"Feel the power of the house of Oceanus" he said waving his hands and creating a very small tidal wave, which was really small than anything I created. I could not hold it anymore I laughed. "Is that all you can do" I said in between breaths. If their faces were red before, but now it looked like it would burst and time.

I just waved my hand and the whole wave turned into ice and evaporated. The look on their face was priceless which set me on another fit of laughter. In the corner of my eyes I saw Apollo helping Artemis who was had a cut on her cheek which kind of made me angry.

"I will show you true power of the house of Poseidon!" I said lifting my hand. The ocean responded to my command, the waves started pounding on the shores, an earthquake surged through the land and went straight to sea increasing the waves, It started to rain heavily forming a category 5 hurricanes out of nowhere.

"Now! Can you feel the power of the house of Poseidon" I shouted over the disaster. The cowering figures tried to flee. But I held them back and tied them in a rope made out of hard mud. The ocean calmed itself to it regular self. I tried finding ugly no1, but he was no were to be found. Probably running and crying at his father's feet.

"Do you know: who Artemis father is" I asked. They shook their head. "Let me get this fact into your heads. They are the son and daughter of Zeus."

Once I said Zeus they tried flashing away, but couldn't. "Doesn't worry I will not kill you, but big old Zeusy will" I said and shouted toward the sky. "Hey bolt head some guys, just tried to abduct you daughter. Will you just keep looking at mortal woman than keep an eye on your kids?"

The sky rumbled in response and a huge lightning bolt came toward me and ugly no2 and 3. I just stood there instead of moving and let electricity to pass through me. I heard a muffled cry of someone shouting at me to get out of the way…

AUTHOR'S NOTE: HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT! LEAVE A REVIEW, IF YOU LIKE!


	13. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I AM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING, IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME. SOMETHING HAPPENED TO THE STORY I HAD COMPLETED AND I KIND OF LOST INTREST TO WRITE IT AGAIN! (DON'T WORRY I WILL POST IT AS SOON AS I HAVE DONE; WHICH WILL BE A COUPLE OF WEEKS). IN THE MEAN TIME CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY ****"LIFE IN TARTARUS" IT IS A PERTEMIS STORY!**

* * *

**IF YOU GUYS ARE MAD. RANT AWAY IN THE REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 12

_**CH12:**_

**PREVIOSLY:**

_"Do you know: who Artemis father is" I asked. They shook their head. "Let me get this fact into your heads. They are the son and daughter of Zeus."_

_Once I said Zeus they tried flashing away, but couldn't. "Doesn't worry I will not kill you, but big old Zeusy will" I said and shouted toward the sky. "Hey bolt head some guys, just tried to abduct you daughter. Will you just keep looking at mortal woman than keep an eye on your kids?"_

_The sky rumbled in response and a huge lightning bolt came toward me and ugly no2 and 3. I just stood there instead of moving and let electricity to pass through me. I heard a muffled cry of someone shouting at me to get out of the way…_

**NOW:**

The bolt of lightning passed through me harmlessly, though all my hair did stand up like a super seine.

How did I survive?  
If you get your science lesson straight, the ground acts like an insulator and with the power of earth, it causes me no harm, but on the other hand getting blessed by Jason had a plus point; the bolt gave me an extra power boost like when I am in water. You may wonder how this guy being a kelp head he is talks about science- simple: blessing from Athena and constants shouting from her really did the job.

After, the light died down. Where the children's of Oceanus stood was a patch of burned grass and smell of ozone. I was tackled by a blur of silver. "Why are you so clumsy? Are you trying to kill yourself?" Artemis said in between sobs, "I thought you almost died." I felt pretty bad for making her cry. Her puffy silvery eyes changed to that of a fierce warrior. I paled and took a step back, but alas fates always hated me. She delivered a punch straight to my stomach. I let out a grunt and fell on the ground withering in pain.

"You try something like that…" I gulped and nodded my head staying in the fetal position. She stormed off with her threat hanging. Apollo reached up to me and helped me. "Glad you're still in one piece." He said grinning like a mad man. But I could see concern in his face. I just wished this type incident never happened.

**(TIME SKIP) **

It had been 10 days, since the children of Oceanus were sent straight to Tartarus. Dad was not pleased with the outcome, he had sent in a couple of mermen to guard me and the island from the attack of Oceanus until he had personally resolved the matter. Sadly today was the day it was taking place and I knew it was not going well. The sea was not in its chivalrous mood, like its master. The waves were pounding the shore with ferocity.

"What is wrong with your father?" I heard Leto say. I looked away from the sea, to find Lady Leto picking vegetables. I and twins had not mentioned the incident to Leto. We did not want her to worry. "He is having a meeting with Oceanus" I blurted out and smacked my head internally. "What did he do this time?" she asked looking at me. Well, three of his children's tried hitting your daughter and it dint go well for them I thought. "Well?" she said tapping her feet, impatiently. "I don't know." I said and escaped any further questions, to find the twins.

As I walked into the familiar looking forest, I heard the twins firing arrows after arrows. Each arrow kept slicing the other in half, like a knife passing through butter. I whistled at the speed at each arrow were being fired. Apollo had a little problem keeping up with Artemis. He would keep complaining about the speed at which Artemis shot. "Hey! That's not fare. I never gave the command to start." He whined."

I made myself appear a few feet away from them, so that they would not fire at me. "What's up guys" I said.

The twins had their bows drawn, pointing at me. "It's me don't shoot." Artemis was the first one to speak "Any news about Oceanus?"

It is not going well so far, since the sea is in this condition. Artemis expression was blank; she looked so, vulnerable and fragile. I have never seen her like this in the future. Apollo on the other hand looked between both of "Is there something wrong Apollo?" he just shook his head and muttered in coherent words and started shooting the targets.

The air around us shimmered, with a bright flash Delphi appeared. "My… I mean Percy; your father has ordered me to bring you and the children's of Zeus and Leto. He wishes to talk to you." He said looking at us.

"What about Oceanus?" I asked.

He sighed "It dint go well, Oceanus stormed out of the palace."

"I will inform Leto of it" I said turning away. "That has been taken care of. Now let us go," he clicked his finger and we were enveloped in a bright green light. When the light died down, we were standing in the familiar palace, which was converted into a part hall.

"Delphi, what is this?" I asked the lieutenant of my father who looked like he had just completed his task. "Well it's a fast prepared for you. Your father wanted it to be a surprise," he winked at me "The ladies will take you to your chambers." He said waving his hands. Three beautiful Nymphs appeared out of the crowed people.

"Lord Perseus!" they said and bowed. "Please don't bow, just Percy is fine" I said they blinked at me like I was some alien. They looked at Delphi, he shrugged his shoulder. "Lo…Percy will you please follow us" they said moving through the crowd. "Did you really kill, the children's of Oceanus?" one of the asked coming closer to me. "Well… No technically it was Zeus bolt that killed them." I replied nervously to the Nymph. In the corner of my eyes I saw Artemis face turn red. "I think she is jealous." Apollo muttered.

I had never come into the palace, even though my father lived here. The interior of the palace was as magnificent, different types of corals from mushroom corals to sea anemone… were lined across the palace glittering to the torches lit with Greek fire. It was truly marvelous. We walked across the hall way, they were so many room that I lost count off. The Nymphs stopped at the end of a door. "This will be your room" one of the Nymphs said.

"Why do I need a room?" I asked

Their faces turned bright red including Artemis. "Did I ask something wrong or is there something on my face" I regretted asking. "We thought you would clean up and change to a more suitable clothes like the Chilton." It was my turn to bright red. I pushed open the door, without saying a word I entered the room with Apollo.

"Vow, Perce! Dint knows you were this dense" he said laughing at me. "Ha ha…very funny Apollo" I said sarcastically. "So, what is this Chilton? How do I were it?" Apollo face became serious. "I know you are not from here Percy, the way you talk, eat and your clothes are different. It's not like you are from this era.

I looked Apollo stunned that a carefree person like him, actually even have brains. "I…" no words came out of my mouth. I let out a sigh and flopped on a bed. I patted a spot next to me.

"Apollo, whatever I am saying now, never tell anyone." I said in a serious tone. He nodded his head in confirmation. I started explain about the entire quest to the training with minor gods, he laughed at some of the thing I said. "Why are your eyes not the color you mentioned?"

"Wrym has blocked my powers from going catastrophic by putting power blocks and I dint want everyone to look at me and freeze in their places." I said like talking to a child, even though at time Apollo does act like one.

After another hour of arguing and shouting about not wanting to were Chilton. Apollo convinced me by threatening me, which I don't want to talk about. I was wearing a Doric Chilton; let me get the facts first. They are two types of Chilton: "Doric" style was simpler and had no "sleeves", being simply pinned, sewn, or buttoned at the shoulder which I wear. The "Ionic" style was made of a much wider piece of fabric, and was pinned, sewn, or buttoned all the way from the neck to the wrists and the excess fabric gathered at the waist, which I did not like, it looked more womanly.

I ran out of the room not wanting to hear another talk about Chilton by Apollo. The Palace had become more crowded: Some people moved away from me or other gave a slight head bow in respect which I dint like. I walked up to my dad throne and bowed. He gave me a warm smile"Courtiers!" My dad bellowed, over dramatically like Zeus or is it running in the family I thought. "I would like you all to welcome my son, Perseus Jackson" All the members in the crowd bowed to me. "Now, Let the fest begin" Triton said in a cheerful voice. I spoke to dad for a couple of minutes and scanned the crowd to find the twins.

I wandered around the crowd meeting different people, until I came across Apollo and Triton joking around. "So what did I miss?" I asked them. They both were looking behind me; I turned and almost fell, if triton had not caught me. Walking toward us 5 ft away was a drop dead, gorgeous Artemis. She looked stunning. My brain just went overload looking at the beauty. Artemis was resplendent in a silvery Chilton with a golden belt across her waist and a silver earring with golden bangles. She walked up to us and looked at me.

I could not utter a word, may be because my brain had shut down, or the water making me impossible to breathe which was ironic since I was the son of a sea god. The guys standing next to me jabbed me in the gut, I snapped out of my trance. "You look beautiful" I said to her.

"Thank you" she said shyly.

"I looked behind me and saw neither Apollo nor Triton were by my side. I asked the only thing that came to my mind "You want to dance?" I asked Artemis. Many women gave Artemis a hateful look. Since, I did not dance with them. "Artemis started talking about her plans to go to Olympus and meet all new people. She looked so happy. Her silvery eyes would twinkle with excitement and joy when she would laugh at my jokes. I was so bad when I had danced with Annabeth that Athena wanted me to learn different styles of it.

I and Artemis were doing so gracefully that a small audience had gathered around us cheering, I twirled her around, our foot work were amazing we worked together in harmony. Neither of us stamped each other foot. The people started clapping, some whistled in the crowd. Dad had a smile on his face and Triton and Apollo were actually drinking, which was a bad sign.

The happiest movement ended, when a blast shook the palace walls throwing many people to the floors. I caught Artemis before she could fall. Our faces were inches apart; we slowly leaned closer until another one shook the palace fall stronger than the other. We broke apart. I wanted to kill the person for running this movement.

The water around my dad boiled and raged, he looked way beyond pissed. He slammed his trident with such force that the tile cracked and sending and earthquake. "Delphi! Oder my troops, we are going to war. Triton summons my chariot and you" he said pointing his finger at me. "Stay!" I felt anger course through me, my emotion were affecting my powers. I could feel the powers being restrained. "I don't want anyone to suffer because of me." I shouted at dad. My armor appeared as my body dissolved into water taking me to meet Oceanus"

I appeared immediately in front of a massive fleet. I could hear our guards coming to my help, but I willed the current to take me to Oceanus. He looked just like the time when dad met him in battle in the future. "Son of Poseidon, It is an honor to meet you at last" he spat. "The honor is all mines. Are you going to stop destroying and face me already?" I asked bringing my trident and smashing it to the ground sending a small tremor. He eyed the trident warily

"Let settle this in another manor. If I kill you the daughter of Zeus marry my son and if I may lose she is all yours" he said smugly. I laughed like an insane person. "I battled people far more powerful than you and the one I recently bested make you look like an ant."

"Even you…" will you cut the chit chat and make a solemn oath. "I swear on the Styx!" Oceanus said.

"I swear at the Styx to abide as well" I said and charged with my trident propelling the water that he was barely able to move out of the way. I spun the trident in my hand and smashed the butt of weapon on his right foot. He let out a roar of pain; the water pushed me a couple of feet away. The water changed to a darker shade lightning flashed across the water illuminating the battle. "Wrym! He is using powers, So remove my power blocks" I said urgently.

"I can't do that!" Wrym said

I almost shouted at him, "you body is damaged severely and if I do that you will combust." Wrym said in my head. "Its fine, do it!" I said blasting pressurized water at Oceanus who deflects it easily. "This is only your conciseness; your real body cannot take it"

"I will only give the ability to control Air and storm." Wrym said. Which made me groan? "I can't control wind under water. If Wrym heard me, he dint give a damn! Stupid dragon." I muttered. "I will kill you…"

"Don't give me empty threats, it's never worked." he charged at me with more speed, but in the last minute, I jumped on his head using it like a spring board and slamming my trident on it hearing a 'crunch', let me tell you it would fell like putting your head into a large church bell while hammering. I willed the water to take me up. I shot out of the water with a speed equal to a bullet, rising above the water.

The sea around me formed multiple whirlpools; I could feel the water being willed with such rage, out of the water stepped out an angry Oceanus in a his 25 foot tall form. I looked around trying to some way to defeat him, when an idea formed in my head. I looked above my head and my luck a storm cloud was approaching with a dozen ventis. I did how Jason had done. I pulled many of them with a lasso of wind and water, which was like playing tug a war. The formed around me and let me tell you having one is something, but having a group of them is a whole new level.

My tornado was really something. I not only used the air, but also the water to revolve around the outer ring of the tornado, it was really awesome! "Never thought you would do something, so dangerous." Wrym said in my head. "What can I say danger is my middle name plus it was your idea of giving me the power over air and storm, so suck it up!"

I looked below and gasped, I could visibly see the ocean floor which was so deep. Hmmm… may be I did go a bit over board. I muttered. I looked at Oceanus void face. "What's wrong Afraid of a little storm?" I mocked Oceanus. I held the trident and gestured him to come. What I forgot to check was that I could not fight with a huge storm circling me. Too late, 'swsss' his serpent like weapon flew at me elongating as it moved. The tornado acted like a replant: either the ventis were afraid or angry, it got the job done.

"You think too littler of me, son of Poseidon. I am the ocean itself, I am, titan of ocean as well as oceanic disaster. "The only thing that came out of my mouth was "shit! I am screwed." His body morphed into water, huge tentacles came out of different part of the body; just don't ask me which part. I looked at him then my tornado I willed the water to form a trident. What I dint except was even the ventis helping me out. The trident was huge made out of ice with some ventis surrounding it. Now this is what I am talking about.

The water around me swirled and went into a rampage; out of it stepped out my dad in his godly height wearing full battle armor, holding his Trident and riding is chariot. He stood next me and I thought he would scold me or something but instead "Nice outfit son." I grinned and replied it not the only modification.

"Wrym come out, it time to party." I shouted to the dragon inside of me. My tattoo glowed enveloping me with it, when the light died down. I had gained an overall makeover. My armor, trident, even my dragon had changed to a silvery color. The tornado had encrusted me into my dragon as well. "Does that mean I get all my powers" I asked excitedly "NO" he said like the matter was dropped.

I looked at my dad, he raised his eyes. I shrugged my shoulders, in a don't ask me way. "Oceanus!" My voice boomed "You, just messed around with the wrong family." And ruining one of my best movements I thought. The battle has just begun.


End file.
